HONOKA
Do you want to find HonokaV2? Or withering Honoka? HONOKA is the main enemy of the game,Also is called Tasaka Honoka.enemy of the game,Also is called Tasaka Honoka. Appearance There was a big hole in her head, her eyeballs were dug, the other was hanging out of the eye, her breast was cut off, her body was covered with blood, she was wearing a winter casual wear, and she held a kitchen knife in her hand. behavior She will start the activity in the character room A, and then she will pass through the staff District, the main hall, the restaurant, the kitchen, the ventilator, the toilet, the side hall, the staff lounge and the office, or she can reach the right side of the office directly in the main hall. If she is in the office, the player has to open a noise player and let her leave, for example If the result is delayed or not at all, she will attack the player and bring the player to the GAME OVER screen. Her's Jumpsacrd are Her Hands outstretched and Shake the screen. Tips Listen carefully, she will have footsteps when she appears, if you hear, switch the camera to character preparation room A, and turn on the noise player to divert her attention and let her leave if the noise player is in an emergency or the remaining is available Insufficient power, you can try to hide under the table, but don't hide for too long, because some of the enemies will not be left behind by you (such as UMI), and you can't check NICO and ELI when you are hidden. ultimate custom night Her can Appeared in CAM 1, the player needs to use noise in CAM 1 to return to the first stage or disappear when she is too close. She needs four stages to enter the office and kill the player. Usually, the higher her AI is, The faster she switches and returns to the corridor. Travin Click on the poster on her nose, she will say: FIGHT Da yo! Her are The lead singer in the orchestra. When Other Eenmy in your office inside,Her You can't enter your office, so you can't pose a threat. In fact, this HONOKA has a very interesting small hole, the original version of the HONOKA summer clothes is only one corner of the shoulder is covered by the other corner, but in the game the shoulders are all exposed. Her in Attcak When the player attacks the player, the player's office lighting will be significantly brighter. It is intentional and it is just a fault. FNAW2 HONOKA appears as the main enemy of FNWH2. Appearance She looked worse, her mouth was torn open, her eyes were torn asymmetrically, her face wasn't, she had a lot of holes in her body, she had only a skeleton in one leg, and she had only a worn-out leather sheath in the thigh. behavior She will start at CAM6, then move to CAM4, CAM5, CAM7, CAM3, CAM2 and appear on the right side of the office. Players need to hide under the table and let her go. If she hides in the cabinet or opens the monitor, she will be taken to the GAME OVER screen. trivia When other people are in the room, she can't enter your office, so it can't cause any threat. Her frightening sound on the FNWH2 was drawn from a man who screamed in fear. Category:Enemy Category:Female Category:Sophomore Category:Orange Hair